El Verdadero Amor
by Hector47
Summary: Kirino esta enmorado de Midori en el transcurso del tiempo pasaran muchas cosas que hara que Kirino y Midori se den cuenta de que su amor es sincero
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

Era un día normal en Raimond, las clases habían transcurrido normalmente aburridas y odiosas, y estaban en el entrenamiento de soccer, muy normal, pero no para todos era normal, ya que Kirino había estado muy distraído y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pues durante todo el entrenamiento había estado observando nada más y nada menos que ha Midori una de las manager del equipo, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos ya que Hayami le acababa de lanzar el balón.

Hayami: Kirino-Kun.

Kirino: Ah, ¿Qué?

Kirino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el balón le dio de lleno en el estomago tirándolo al suelo desmayado.

Al rato Kirino despertó.

Kirino: ¿Dónde estoy?

Midori: Estas en la enfermería.

A Kirino le tomo por sorpresa que Midori estuviera ahí, a lo cual pregunto.

Kirino: Midori ¿Qué haces aquí?

Midori: ah, cuando te desmayaste me dijeron que te trajera a la enfermería, y aquí estoy.

Kirino: Bueno, gracias.

Midori: Ya te encuentras mejor.

Kirino: Si.

Midori: Muy bien vete a tu casa y descansa, yo hare lo mismo.

Midori salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Kirino, al poco tiempo Kirino hizo lo mismo, cuando al fin estuvo en casa al abrir la puerta encontró una nota que decía.

Querido hijo fui a casa de mi hermana ya que está enferma, regresare dentro de 2 días, con cariños tu madre.

Kirino al terminar de leer la carta subió a su cuarto a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando.

Kirino: ¿Por qué me siento así cuando veo a Midori me comporto como un idiota? Nunca había sentido una sensación así, que me está pasando.

Al fin de mucho pensar Kirino se quedo dormido.

En casa de Midori.

Midori: ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad, yo fui la que me ofrecí a ir con él a la enfermería?

FLASHBACK

Tenma: Kirino-sempai.

Hayami: Oh no, lo acabo de dejar inconsciente.

Kurama: No fue tu culpa el estaba distraído.

Shindo: Kirino, reacciona.

Aoi: Esta inconsciente hay que llevarlo a la enfermería

Midori: Yo lo llevo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Todos se sorprendieron de que Midori se ofreciera a llevar a Kirino a la enfermería ya que por lo que ellos sabían Midori y Kirino no eran amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Midori: ¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar así, Kirino y yo casi ni nos hablamos?, ¿Por qué? actué así.

¿Por qué? me sentí tan dolida al verlo ahí tirado inconsciente ¿Por qué?

Midori siguió pensando un rato más hasta que se quedo dormida.

Fin del Capitulo Uno

Podrán Midori y Kirino averiguar qué es lo que les está pasando, averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: CELOS.

Al día siguiente Kirino iba caminando para la secundaria, iba pensando en lo que le estaba pasando, cuando de repente escucha unas voces muy familiares, ya que se trataba de Akane, Aoi, Kariya, Tenma y por supuesto Midori.

Tenma: Buenos días Kirino-sempai.

Aoi: Buenos días Kirino- sempai.

Kariya: Buenos días Kirino-sempai.

Akane: Buenos días.

Midori: Buenos días Kirino

Kirino: Buenos días.

Tenma: Ya se encuentra mejor.

Kirino: Si, me siento mejor.

Kariya: Ayer estaba muy distraído, se puede saber porque.

Kirino no sabía cómo iba a responder esa pregunta, ya que no podía decir que fue por estar viendo a Midori.

Kirino: Estaba pensando nada más, y disculpen que tengo prisa.

Kirino se preparaba para marcharse, pero no se percato de que mas delante del había un poste y dio de lleno, todo su cuerpo se estrello contra el poste, cayendo al suelo, Kariya rio a carcajadas al ver esa escena, mientras los demás lo miraban confundido, pero Aoi se acerco a donde se encontraba Kirino para ayudarlo.

Aoi: Kirino-sempai se encuentra bien (Dándole la mano para que se levantara).

Kirino: Si eso creo (Tomándola de la mano para levantarse).

Midori al ver esa escena sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Midori: (Pensando) Kirino está muy cerca de Aoi, como se atreve, pero que estoy diciendo, Aoi solo está ayudando a Kirino.

Akane se percato de lo que Midori estaba sintiendo.

Todos entraron a la secundaria pero Akane le dijo a Midori que quería hablar con ella.

Midori: ¿Qué pasa Akane?

Akane: Midori-chan esta celosa.

Midori: ¿Qué de que puedo estar celosa?

Akane: De que Kirino tomara a Aoi de la mano.

Midori: Aoi solo lo estaba ayudando porque me debería poner celosa.

Akane: porque le gusta Kirino.

Midori: ¿Qué cómo crees que me va a gustar Kirino?

Akane: Se le nota en la mirada, cada vez que lo ve o está cerca de él.

Midori: El y yo ni hablamos, solo nos saludamos, como puede que me haya enamorado de él.

Akane: Tal vez porque él es especial.

Midori: Especial ¿A qué te refieres?

Akane: Le gusta Kirino cierto.

Midori: (resignada) Si me gusta pero no sé cómo paso.

Akane: Así son las cosas solo pasan.

Midori: Pero yo a él no le gusto, aparentemente le gusta Aoi.

Akane: Usted misma lo ha dicho aparentemente, puede que sí o puede que no

Midori: Tú crees que tenga una oportunidad con Kirino.

Akane: Al menos Kirino le habla, no como Shin-sama.

Midori: Cierto.

Midori y Akane se fueron a su salón, pero Midori se quedo pensando lo que Akane le acababa de decir.

Fin del Capitulo Dos.

Sera que a Kirino le gusta Aoi, Midori se enterara de los sentimientos de Kirino, averígüelo en el próximo episodio.

Continuara.


End file.
